custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Siela
Siela is a Le-Matoran scavenger. She is very resourceful, and can take care of herself in any situation. Her partner is Neia, a Ga-Matoran. Biography Early Life Siela came into being on Xhio. Most Matoran don't know exactly why Siela came. They just say she mysteriously appeared one day, and she won't tell anyone where she came from, so they labeled her an outcast of sorts. Eventually, after some adjustments, they soon got used to having her around, and she was a regular Matoran to them. Scavenging Life Life as a scavenger wasn't too bad. She normally wandered around in small junkyards, looking for anything that would best suit her, lest it be armor, Kanohi, or weapons. She enjoyed this lifestyle very much. She often tinkered with the weapons she did find, and even constructed a working laser sword, which she is very proud of. She is normally accompanied by Neia, who is very glad to help Siela scavenge. The Toa Xharios Siela and Neia were scavenging when they heard a commotion in the village. The commotion turned out to be the arrival of 3 Toa, the Toa Xharios. Siela was immediately suspicious, as living on Xhio for most of her life caused her to have no knowledge of any Toa, but after a few weeks, and an explanation from Neia, she grew accustomed to having the Toa around. Appearance Siela is a basic Le-Matoran, but she has a silver piece of armor on her left arm which she later replaced with a green one so her armor is symmetrical. She wears the Kanohi Mask of Scavenging, which Neia once confused for Gresh's mask. Abilities and Traits Siela is very agile, and is able to scavenge for a few hours before heading back to rest. She is a kind of Matoran to never give up, and to never back down from any challenge. She can be easily irritated at times, but most times she is mainly cheerful and a true friend. She is very well known around others, being one of the few female Le-Matoran in her village, but that doesn't really bother her all that much. Appearances *The Stories of Xhio *The Stories of Xhio: Book 2: Darkness Approaches *The Stories of Xhio: Book 3: Darkness Falls Trivia *Siela's original form had elbow and knee joints, as well as her laser sword, but was later simplified. This design was carried on to Neia and other Matoran Maccy has built. Later, the elbow and knee joints were added back, along with a new torso. *Siela has been known around other Matoran to have a bit of a temper sometimes. *She is Maccy1949's current self-MOC. *Siela, along with Neia, was named by MAZEKA. Her name was simply from the top of his head, but may have come from the French word "Ciel", meaning sky, spelt with an S and an A to make it more feminine. *On May 18th, 2016, Siela and Neia became an official couple, on the recommendation of Pitcat and MAZEKA, after Maccy admitted to thinking about this for a while. However, this relationship will not be explicitly stated, rather referred to as a deep friendship. Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Air Category:Le-Matoran